


措手不及

by InkyFuture



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyFuture/pseuds/InkyFuture
Summary: 没有超自然力量年轻人们就无法解决恋爱问题。事关格朗泰尔的一个秘密，以及随着这个秘密被发现接踵而来的麻烦。总之，每件事都发生的那样快以至于两位当事人都感到猝不及防。作者突如其来的凹3烂文存档(以及作者为什么有那么多烂文和乏善可陈的学校生活)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	措手不及

格朗泰尔有一个秘密。

不，不是关于酒精、爱情或者私生活的，因为这些根本算不上秘密，也不是关于他说过的什么谎话，更不是关于某段不为人知的经历。确切来讲，格朗泰尔有一项小能力（很轻佻的措辞），他敢肯定别人——哪怕是他最好的朋友们——都不知道，而且似乎没有第二个人拥有。

格朗泰尔可以听见别人的心的声音。

至少超级英雄们，似乎从小就天赋异禀，隐身、飞行、神奇力量光波，但格朗泰尔并不是这些漫画的受众。只有很偶然的几次他会在出租碟片的路边小店里，看见老板的儿子往墙上张贴海报。他也不是怀着狂热梦想妄图拯救世界的人之一，长大后也不是。事实上，他人生的前十年都没什么好说的，因为这个秘密直到他十岁生日那天才悄悄到来。

他不会忘记那一天清晨，当他睁开眼睛时激动的心情。他从床上爬起来，穿好衣服，洗漱，准备上学。母亲并不在家，她打三份工，所以在他起床前就要出门，即使如此，他们仍然只能勉强付起这个狭小的出租屋的房租，其他的生活开支全靠父亲每个月寄回的生活费。按道理说，他的生日在下午四点前和其他的日子什么区别也没有，他会照常准备完午餐出门，念一上午书，吃午餐，周五下午他们全用来做课外活动，而他自己画会画，别的男生会在草坪上踢足球。他回家的路上还是会很愉快，也许母亲会提前下班回家陪他，也许父亲也会回家，谁知道呢。

而事情不寻常之处是他在校门口意识到的，从来没有那么吵闹过，尽管学生们喜欢在上学路上两两相伴着闲谈，却不会到了学校还在说。他一边疑惑，一边紧赶着走了几步，让自己独个儿的声影融入汇入学校的人流中。这时他听见一声议论：“离我远点。”他惊愕的抬了下头，靠近着他的只有一个同年级的女生，紧抿着嘴唇，但是确确实实有声音在那儿，而且继续说着：“真是烦透了，我不想被别人看到和格朗泰尔走在一起。”

他稍微停顿了下脚步，以让自己落在后面。至少她没直接把这话说出来，他在心里想，今天会热闹很多了。

不是每个人都想拥有读心术，尤其是不受自己控制的读心术。你明知道别人怎么看你，结果现在他们的想法都被撂在你脸上了。格朗泰尔很难评价自己的心情，假如其中有一丝惊喜的话，很快就被走进教室的一瞬间听见的太多窃窃私语给弄得厌烦了。他真没什么窥探别人隐私的坏习惯，他把书本钢笔笔记本按部就班的放上桌子，然后坐下来。

那天晚上母亲没有提早下班，父亲也没有回家，他和自己玩纸牌游戏到深夜，然后母亲走进来，身上带着酒味，脸上带着血迹。他坐在自己的床上，门关着，但是隔音效果并不好，紧接着传来一声瓷制品碎裂声和沉重的撞击地面的声音，他身上的每个毛孔都想尖叫出声，假如他不用离开这个房间。但是，很明显的，他都能猜到发生了什么事情。假如他不用离开这个房间，假如他可以假装自己什么都不知道安心的进入梦乡，假如他不用收拾父母送给他的烂摊子：一整个穷困潦倒的童年。

他都没想到自己可以什么声音都不发出的走到起居室里，他看见母亲倒在地上。格朗泰尔真希望母亲的声音没有恰如其分的出现，但是很遗憾，就像今天他所遇见的每一个人一样，她的心在喋喋不休，而他甚至不能捂上耳朵。父亲和母亲见面了——他们吵架了，也许父亲还打了母亲——他们要离婚——不会再有人支付他们的生活费了……他听见这颗心的支离破碎的哭泣和咒骂。

你明知道别人怎么看你，结果现在他们的想法都被撂在你脸上了。如果他大张着嘴是为了尖叫的话，那他失败了，没什么声音发出来，整个寂静黑暗肮脏的出租屋里只有他母亲的声音，随着她逐渐昏睡在冰凉的地板上，最后一点心的嘶吼的消失无踪。他不想明天再过一天这样的生活了，甚至没什么时间留给他感受到一丝拥有超自然能力的疑惑和窃喜。值得庆幸的是，第二天，所有的声音都消失的无影无踪，在此后的几年里这个十岁生日的夜晚都宛如一场幻梦，他再也没有听见过一次别人的心的声音。

格朗泰尔在十岁生日之后的几年里都没再听见过别人心的声音了。他也一度认为并乐意自己以后都将听不到——直到那天。

格朗泰尔发誓自己本来不想去的：完全是为了爱潘尼。但他现在就在这儿，缪尚咖啡馆，热热闹闹乱哄哄。好吧，也许这么吵的缘故是这里的每个人不仅嘴上说个不停，心也在叽叽喳喳，而且说的话意外的一致和热血。他独个儿端着个酒瓶坐在角落里，注视着一个名为马吕斯的小伙子和他的朋友们争论得面红耳赤。

现在是一个明媚的下午，但缪尚的后厅里有一个无所事事的酒鬼可怜人，这是爱潘尼的错。格朗泰尔是爱潘尼同系的学生，两个艺术生，都有太多宿舍装不下的颜料画笔画板画架，于是一拍即合地租了个离学校要跨越半个城区但足够便宜也足够大的公寓。爱潘尼读大二而格朗泰尔比她低一个年级。这都不是重点，重点在于：在九个小时前，今天上午，他从睡梦中醒来发现爱潘尼站在他床前，确切来说，像一位看护着重症病人的家属那样殷殷望着他的脸。

接着，一些很显然不是来自于爱潘尼或他的声音出现了：“天哪我好喜欢马吕斯。”他被这声音娇柔的少女情怀吓得震了震，彻底清醒了，爱潘尼严肃地说：“我帮我们都报了社团活动。”格朗泰尔说你先别着急讲社团活动的事等我缓缓，谁是马吕斯？爱潘尼被吓了一跳：“我没跟你说过马吕斯。”格朗泰尔说你刚刚还讲了呢你喜欢马吕斯，你绝对说了除非我幻听，他说到这儿愣了一下。

“你没说过马吕斯，我幻听。”完蛋了，又一次。“你脑子有问题？”格朗泰尔懒得懒得去想这到底是爱潘尼内心的声音还是她说的话了。她用狐疑的目光看着格朗泰尔，他只好扯个谎：“有一天你喝多了跟我说过来着，我第二天忘了跟你讲了。总之，说说社团活动。”她翻了个白眼以示自己的态度：虽然我不相信你的鬼话但看在我们是朋友的份上我就不继续追问了以及我确实是喜欢他了又怎么样呢。“给你宣传单，’ABC的朋友们’社，今天下午有集会。”格朗泰尔拿着这张语言直白毫无审美的宣  
传单，琢磨着要好好嘲笑一番制作者，爱潘尼挥挥手走了，而且还在想着马吕斯。

所以在九个小时后，他还捏着宣传单，坐在缪尚咖啡馆的角落，被青年学生（他不由自主地就把同为大学生的自己和其他人画出一条界线）激动的演讲和狂热的内心包围。这是一张非常……简洁明了的宣传单，在’ABC的朋友们’（很无聊的谐音，但他没有什么立场指责）一行字的下面，寥寥几行文字简介了社团，还有草率的手写体的“自由”和“平等”，更像是不小心写上去的。

总而言之，不会让任何人有加入的欲望，他换了个姿势瘫在椅子上，在午后清亮亮的阳光洒下的时候，安灼拉推开缪尚的玻璃门，夹着一沓论文资料——他刚刚上完课还来不及放下，跟正在柜台做咖啡的若李打了个招呼，顺便在走近后厅的时候看见了角落里一个趴在桌子上的学生，对方抬起墨绿色的眼睛饶有兴致地看了他一眼。毋庸置疑，人人都有资格来到’ABC的朋友们’社，哪怕是个酒鬼。

格朗泰尔不是那种大惊小怪的人，根本就没花什么时间在思考别人的想法上，更何况明天，便不会有噪音环绕。假如这项小能力八九年才偶然到来一次，造访一天就离开，怎么能说这是他的人生中的一个变量呢。

对于此刻的格朗泰尔而言，安灼拉的意见再怎么被撂到他脸上都无所谓，毕竟他已经是一个十九岁的成熟大学生了（自称），当然，也许啦，他把宣传单折成一只纸飞机，他会足够记仇到不让安灼拉成为自己的朋友的。因为那些犀利的定义，他想了想，带着来自不属于他的一个更好的世界的骄傲。

事实上友谊这个东西是很神奇的，几乎可以和格朗泰尔的秘密一样神奇。如果你和一个人见了面都没法像正常人一样交谈五分钟，你该怎么和他做朋友。可这件事就这么发生了，好吧，如果吵架也算他们表达友谊的方法。也就是说，格朗泰尔不知道他和安灼拉是朋友，安灼拉不知道他和格朗泰尔是朋友，其他的ABC成员坚信他们俩是朋友。

格朗泰尔混吃等死地出现在缪尚的第一年，公白飞正在举例子试图证明安灼拉和格朗泰尔是朋友，他失败了。“我都不知道为什么，Enj对R的态度和他对校园里的每个人都差不多，有时候还更差点，他们也没一起干过什么事，结果只有我不认为他们是朋友。”古费拉克抱怨说。

然而当第二年到来，安灼拉刚刚和格朗泰尔进行完一场两人简直要将对方的意见贬低的比宪章还不如的争吵后（“宪章到底哪里不好了？”来自愤怒到有气无力的公白飞），若李和一个新社员交谈：“你觉得他们俩不是朋友吗？那简直不可能。”虽然仍然没有证明安灼拉和格朗泰尔必是朋友无疑的证据，但是人人都知道他们是朋友，百分百毫无疑问，嗯。

后来情况稍微有些改变，比较难说，格朗泰尔知道他和安灼拉是朋友了，而且很高兴的接受了现在情况。有关这一变化，还要从第二年里的一次讲座说起。

大学里有每年一次固定的分享周活动，重头戏就是一周里每天下午在阶梯教室进行的学生演讲，格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉是怎么在六份学术报告中为《“气候政治”：舆论操控大众的正确性》取得一席之地的，但是他做到了。格朗泰尔坐在最后一排的椅子上，他的身边是“ABC的朋友们”社的其他成  
员，安灼拉在第一排，他远远地看着安灼拉整理领带，在心里默背演讲稿——其实是不必要的，格朗泰尔确信他每天一遍在缪尚满怀热情的朗诵已经至少击垮了三个人。

对。说实话，格朗泰尔没想到这才过了一年，他又听见了别人心的声音，他可以轻松的指出阶梯教室里有半数以上学生精力没有放在安灼拉即将发表的演讲上，学分，论文，恋爱，生活费……甚至还有一个在想晚上该吃什么的，简直是对大众心理的完美诠释。时间一到，评委席上的一个老师拿起话筒提醒同学们演讲开始，场内安静了许多（仅仅是“嘴”层面上的），格朗泰尔把自己的思维拖拽回安灼拉身上，他最后调整了一遍麦克风，ABC之友向他挥了挥手，古费拉克作出夸张的“我们爱你”的口型，格朗泰尔知道他看见了而且笑了。

“大学珍惜多元意见，并鼓励大家就不同意见进行全面、文明，及互相尊重的讨论。同时，大学绝不是寻求政治议题解决方案的战场。但是，我今天的演讲仍然是关于政治的，政治学是一门最具有权威的科学，因为政治学所研究和探讨的，不仅是个人问题，它关心的是众人的事务，是城邦中所有居民能不能过上幸福生活的问题。因此，研究城邦政治和寻找最好的政体，本身就比追求个人完美更加高尚和伟大。大学是一座象牙塔，却也是我们对政治有一个初步认识的开端……”

安灼拉很少穿正装，但格朗泰尔看着却意外地很适应，也许因为他正是那种适合振臂一呼的人。阶梯教室同时是歌舞剧团的备用活动教室，配备了一整套灯光和音响，即使是演讲比赛也用得到，格朗泰尔觉得聚光灯下的安灼拉肯定比在缪尚后厅踱步挠头准备演讲的安灼拉身上多了点什么，是他一开始见到安灼拉时就知道的，那种，来自更好的世界的骄傲。

因此在第三分钟的时候格朗泰尔喝水被呛到了。那个时候安灼拉刚好侧过身开始放映幻灯片，格朗泰尔听见一声小声的抱怨：“系领带真不舒服。”他才回过神来就看见讲台上的那人面不改色地开始介绍第一个案例。他真的没想到安灼拉会从热情的控诉和批评（这份评价很明显带有他的主观情感色彩）中脱身，关心自己的领带。

格朗泰尔喜欢这些夹杂在演讲中的，别的事情，挺难定义的。总之是不太严肃的事情，他因此不小心露出了几个微笑，引得若李频频侧目。安灼拉所为之倾佩向往的，他从来不感兴趣，这是他头一次觉得和安灼拉那么靠近。他才知道安灼拉会悄悄的想，真的有人在听这场演讲吗；在句子和句子的停顿中，安灼拉在思考怎样让人们听进去不一样的观点。

安灼拉值得整个阶梯教室的人来听他演讲，这是不知道怎么蹦到格朗泰尔脑海里的第一句话，他当然值得。他跟着人群鼓掌鼓了十几秒才意识到演讲结束了，而他最后两分钟都在神游。学生开始起身离开座位，安灼拉从教室前方看着他的朋友们远远地向他走来，每个人都抱了他，包括格朗泰尔在内：“干得漂亮，连我都在认真听——至少是大部分。”

“谢谢，这很重要。”他惊讶地抬起头，安灼拉没说话，格朗泰尔觉得自己幻听了，他有点不相信。安灼拉发现他在看自己：“怎么了？”他挥挥手搪塞一下：“没事。呃……你的衣领，”他比划了一下，“有点皱了，可能是刚才谁抱你的时候压到了。”

他竭尽全力把脑子里的形容安灼拉可爱的形容词赶出去，然后赶上他的朋友们：“嘿，今天晚上要来我和ponine的公寓喝一杯吗？”大家都挺乐意过来的，他还特别补充了一句：“为了避免有些人不感兴趣，我有很多烤松饼，而且还有很多蛋糕预制粉和ponine的煎锅。”他开始感谢自己能听见安灼拉的胡思乱想，尤其是关于最佳早餐的那部分。

“这很重要”，他咀嚼着每一个音节，“这很重要”。不知道从什么时候开始，他敢确定自己不会再害怕听见别人的心。也许就是从现在呢。

安灼拉有一个秘密。

安灼拉可以听见别人的心的声音。

当他第一次听见这些神奇的声音的那天，他的父母离婚了。这种超自然现象让他感到很奇怪，不过这种事情没有再发生过一次（现在可以补上一个限定了：之后两年他都没再听见过别人的心的声音，一直到他第一次遇见格朗泰尔）。有时候他发表演说时看着下面的人群，还挺希望自己可以知道他们的想法。尽管父母情感不和睦，但是他们仍然尽职地给了安灼拉一个近乎完美的童年，他们面带微笑，绝不在他面前吵架，手挽手参加他的学校活动。但他们还是离婚了——在他十七岁已经足够坚强和理智的时候才离婚。安灼拉为自己的父母感到庆幸，更感到骄傲，他没有从父母的心里听到疲劳和抱怨，他们好像在离婚后才成为了真正的朋友，维持一种理智的关系，甚至交换过自己制作的和他相关的剪贴本。他们也为安灼拉感到自豪。他知道世界上的很多地方，人们在一段婚姻中歇斯底里，崩溃。

安灼拉从小就是校长办公室的常客，而且背了不小处分。但这并不是说他不是个好学生，恰恰相反，即使一边准备着演讲一边完成的作业，他也能得到一个名副其实的A等。但问题可能刚好出在准备演讲上。安灼拉从来没接受过任何在别人眼里习以为常的错误，哪怕连受害者本人都不去争取应  
得的权益他也会为受压迫者说话，在他小时候一些反抗的行为也许有点激进和不论后果（在父亲的剪贴本里有一张他小学时站在乒乓球桌上发言的照片，原因是他们班一位黑人转校生受到了歧视），但随着年龄的增长，安灼拉沉稳、理智、勇敢，并且仍然拒绝不公平不正确的决定。

安灼拉还在想着他这周就要交的作业，就看见一个酒鬼。那是他第二次听见别人的心的声音。那天的阳光很好，所以在他听见格朗泰尔心里所想的“毛头小子”“天真的理想主义者”时并没有生气，只是在心里同样尖锐的反击了一下。如果要强调一下，那就是安灼拉没听见那句“更好的世界”，谢天谢地，因为格朗泰尔更想自己亲口告诉安灼拉——当然，这都是后话了。

安灼拉直到晚上才发现自己又听见了别人心的声音——第三次，惭愧的说，他一天都没出门，待在公寓里。这并不是他的问题，每个人都会有真的无事可干的白天，在吃完第三块松饼当早餐之后，安灼拉都有点承认，懒散还是很快乐的。不过他晚上就要出门，今天是平安夜，他和朋友们约好的。

圣诞节的完美聚会夜晚在古费拉克家举行，安灼拉和格朗泰尔都收到了对方送的书，格朗泰尔说：“这很明显是因为我们仍然没有放弃说服对方。”格朗泰尔送出的礼物是《阿尔巴特街的儿女》（“一本小说，有我喜欢的绝望人生在里面，可能还有一些你喜欢的政治在里面。”），而收到了《理想国》。他笑着说：“你会觉得我没看过柏拉图吗？”格朗泰尔正在等他对这份圣诞礼物进行积极、正面的回复，安灼拉能听见他雀跃的期待，他说：“我会看的，我会喜欢的。”

他们几乎马上就开始了，从没有谁拆圣诞礼物拆得那么快的，就坐在古费拉克家的沙发上。安灼拉低着头静静地看书，他很喜欢一个宁静的夜晚，但其实格朗泰尔的絮絮叨叨也不令人厌烦，在被他的心小声的地思考“打扰”了一会之后，他发现对方想的内容逐渐离开了书本，转移到了别的地方，确切的说，格朗泰尔开始想一个人，他的父亲。安灼拉翻书的动作僵了一下，他不确定这是否可以进行下去，即使他们是好朋友，但是格朗泰尔不一定希望别人知道他在想什么。有关圣诞节潘趣酒的抱怨也许可以被听见，却并不代表家庭隐私也可以被听见。安灼拉犹豫着离开，突然格朗泰尔拉住他的手腕：“我真喜欢这本书。”他一下子就自私的不想走了。

他说：“我也很喜欢。”接着，格朗泰尔的心开始断断续续的说话，有时它会停下来，有时它会把一些事情用不同的方式讲两三遍，也许他在找一个委婉的说法，不至于再度刺伤自己。或者，他在幻想一个更好的，更好的什么呢？一个更好的生活？更好的家庭？更好的童年？最后他听见格朗泰尔的心几乎弱不可闻的声音：“……更好的世界。”

“我们总不会就睡在这儿吧。”格朗泰尔突然说，一边轻轻地笑着，安灼拉说：“也没什么不可以。”他们蜷缩在古费拉克家的沙发上，他听见格朗泰尔的心意外的安静，直到灯光昏黄的起居室里只剩下他们两个呼吸的声音，安灼拉看见格朗泰尔的眼睛明亮闪光，他知道自己也一样。

紧接着他们听见一阵脚步声，然后一片漆黑。安灼拉听见古费拉克的心里想着：“安灼拉和格朗泰尔终成眷属了我帮他们关个灯合适吗我的沙发应该收藏起来吗应该告诉ferre吗不对应该告诉所有人啊啊啊啊啊他们终于在一起了”，语速飞快。

安灼拉不打算逃避这个夜晚从格朗泰尔那里听到的其它一些声音，比如说，格朗泰尔喜欢他。但是不是现在，他会找到一个完美的机会。一个人不会不知道自己喜欢谁，但经常少一个机会。安灼拉想抓住这个机会。安灼拉想抓住格朗泰尔半梦半醒时的所有想法，想抓住那个更好的世界。没有人应该毫无理由的原地等待，如果格朗泰尔不能，安灼拉会帮他的。

如果把他们第四次听见别人的心的声音的经历从头娓娓道来，那么这个故事会听起来冗长无比，而且大部分篇幅都放在每个人冗长的年终总结上了。但如果置身其中，或者干脆成为两位当事人之一，就会感到故事的发展实在是，太快了。

那天是圣诞聚会结束之后的第三天，勉强还有一丝圣诞节的浪漫余韵残留在街头，但肯定不是在缪尚咖啡馆里：那里只有终于每个人都交上了学期末作业的狂欢，当然也可以说是期末考试周开始前最后的狂欢。为了庆祝以上种种，暨作为过去一年的总结，他们举行了一个……枯燥无比的庆祝活动。每个人将按抽签顺序高声朗读自己过去一年完成的和未完成的任务（“是谁制定的活动方案啊？”热安发出小小的哀嚎，博须埃挠着——头发寥寥无几的——头沉思：“好像是Enj，确实也只有他。我更关心是谁一开始提出’轮流制定活动方案’的。”），在广大“不够好玩”的呼声下临时增添了一项，今年结束前还没有完成未完成任务的，在新年伊始的聚会上表演节目（“稍微刺激了一点但也足够’安灼拉’，我的意思是足够无聊”）。

结果安灼拉抽到最后一个做汇报，他清清嗓子站起来，朗读了一份足够长的单子——“他是怎么在一年里做了那么多事的？”格朗泰尔坐在一张桌子上向爱潘尼抱怨——并且总结：“这些是已做完的事。然后……”他把计划单往下翻了一页：“以下是没做完的。”

格朗泰尔用夸张的惊讶语气感叹：“这份单子里居然有任何一点小小的地方上写了安灼拉在这一年里没做完的事？这种事真实存在吗？”安灼拉说：“不要说话以示你对他人的尊重。”格朗泰尔迅速的在素描本上写下一行字并举到头顶：我正在尊重安灼拉，所以我不能说话。

“向courf澄清我和R的关系。”古费拉克吓得赶忙询问公白飞：“我议论Enj和R的几千句话里Enj听到的是哪一句？”公白飞说：“我们正在聚会中不代表他不会杀了你。”安灼拉说：“圣诞节晚上那一句。”古费拉克特意郑重的思考了一会：“不——我是说没必要的，这就是朋友之间的——呃——不代表我真的认为你们是一对。其实我知道你们不是一对。”

安灼拉说：“不，我们是一对。”

格朗泰尔有点坐不住了。

古费拉克说：“那你们有什么必要澄清？”

安灼拉说：“我们那天还不是一对——一定要用这个描述吗？我想换个自己说着舒服点的——我们那天还没建立恋爱关系。我只是对你得出结论的时间进行澄清。”

古费拉克说：“所以你们是什么时候建立恋爱关系的？这个说法太古板了。”

安灼拉说：“严格来讲，下一分钟。”

格朗泰尔说：“等等我们怎么就建立恋爱关系了？”

爱潘尼说：“天哪我都有点跟不上了，我建议大家先给Enj和R一点时间，R看上去跟我一样茫然。”

安灼拉坐在格朗泰尔旁边，他郑重的说：“我可以听见别人的心的声音。我考虑过这个说法正常人不会相信，但是……你相信了？”格朗泰尔叹了口气：“我还以为只有我这样，所以我没特别惊讶，应该说我早就听到了，我看起来很茫然是我还没来得及相信，直到你说出来。其实我现在还不是很相信。”他小声地说：“这是第几次？”“第四次。”“我也一样，”他抬起头，“你知道我们事实上没必要说话。”他们俩一起笑了一阵子，“但是如果不说出来，我是不会相信的。”

“我还是觉得那些不请自来的声音像一场梦，就像那次你觉得我的评价对你很重要一样，我真的担心过我们是朋友只是我的一厢情愿，我想要它更真实一点。”

格朗泰尔咽下一口威士忌，他的声音还因为不可置信带着颤抖的尾音：“所以，你……也能听到我在想什么？”安灼拉说：“一直这样。”“呃，此时此刻——我就是指现在，我们在想同一件事，对吧——等等你先别回答！我得缓缓。”他把酒瓶放在一边桌子上，双手绞在一起：“我是说，这挺，猝不及防的。真的，我从来都没有听见你的心说这句话，一直都是我在说，能再来一次吗？”  
安灼拉这样做了，他又在心里默念了一遍。格朗泰尔觉得现在自己的心一定惊慌失措，“天呐，”他捂住脸，“我从来没想过。你是不是早就发现了？肯定的，我见到你的每时每刻都想着你。”他发出一声呻吟，“简直不公平，太丢人了……”

格朗泰尔调整了一下坐姿，端坐在这张可怜的酒吧桌子上，拿出了他的手机：“我要录音！说给我听，作为我那么丢脸的补偿。”安灼拉站起来站在他面前，看上去纠结了一下，接着面向他说：“我爱你，我发誓。”突然，他听见一声窃窃私语：“我爱你。”他差点被吓了一跳，因为那不是安灼拉的声音，而他自己的嘴唇动也没动。

最后，格朗泰尔找到了答案：是他自己心的声音。这是他头一次听见自己心的声音，而且他清楚的知道，两颗心一起说着，我爱你，从过去到现在，一直说到将来，不会停歇。哪怕这项奇妙的小能力所听到的声音，曾险些击碎了一切美好，但他们最终会在以后得到补偿——补偿来得那么突然，可得小心点，否则容易在它降临时被吓得措手不及。

格朗泰尔承诺会在某一天把过去的事亲口告诉安灼拉，不仅如此，所有从他们心里说出来的，都会再从嘴唇间流出。他们会挽回曾经的一切，他们的心会放声高歌。


End file.
